Smokescreen
Smokescreen is a Children's Day-themed monster who is an outlaw subservient to Sledge and the primary antagonist of the episode "Sync or Swim". Character History He teamed up with Wrench and was ordered by master Sledge to blow up the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum with a bomb built by Wrench, he along with Wrench arrived at the museum, he had Wrench place the bomb on the Red Ranger's truck, but realize until too late that he accidentally forgot to set the timer on the bomb, when they arrived at Museum's Fossil Fun Day, Wrench had Smokescreen used his fog to hid both him and Wrench so Wrench can set the timer on the bomb, they get caught by the Red, Pink, Blue, Black, Green and Gold Rangers so Smokescreen used his fog to distract the Rangers, both he and Wrench make it to the ship Pod, but Wrench ended up ditching Smokescreen by taking the ship, he gets surrounded by the Rangers who then morphed (he was surprised to be out match by six Rangers), Smokescreen summons an army of Vivix to aid him and he took on the Rangers who then equipped the Dino Steel Armor, he did battle with the Red Ranger and had the upper hand until the Gold Ranger appeared, after the Red and Gold Ranger aggregated to work together, he was quickly out match and after getting a major beat down on all six Rangers, he accidentally revile the plan to blow up the city with a bomb to the Rangers, the Rangers destroys Smokescreen with the Dino Spike Charger Final Strike (with the Gold Ranger aiding it's power to create the Lighting Final Strike), Smokescreen gets enlarge by the Magna Bream and the Red Ranger summons the Dino Charge Megazord to take on Smokescreen while the rest of the Rangers diffuse the bomb, he uses his Fart Fog to cover up the entire area with a red foggy atmosphere, he then assumes a half humanoid, half snake-like form and he made a beat down on the Megazord, he was about to make the final strike until the Gold Ranger with the Ptera Zord came along, the Gold Ranger told the Red Ranger that they need to combine their Megazords, as such they combined to form the Dino Charge Megazord: Try-Stego-Ptera Formation, Smokescreen was no match and is destroyed by the Megazord's Stego Saber Lightning Charged Final Slash Attack. Smokescreen was later seen in Sledge's prison at the time when Kendall Morgan infiltrates Sledge's Ship. It is assumed he was re-animated off-screen. What happens to Smokescreen is unknown, he is presumably destroyed when it crashes on Earth. Personality Smokescreen tends to boss others around when it is to his advantage, but he is also quick to withdraw responsibility if something involves risks to his well-being. Also he is loyal and will take his missions seriously. he can get a bit clumsy at times, such as thinking aloud and revealing the plot he has been sent to accomplish to the Rangers. His pronounced ego ultimately causes him to pay the ultimate price. Powers and Abilities *'Fart Fog:' From the two pipes behind Smokescreen's back, he can "fart" out red stinky fog. *'Camouflage:' Smokescreen can also cloak himself in a crimson fog of his own making, both invisabilizing enemy sight and confusing them with a putrid scent. *'Vivix Summon: '''Smokescreen can summon an army of Vivix to aid him in battle. *'Forehead Laser:' Smokescreen can fire yellow energy lasers from his forehead. *'Energy Lasers: He can also fire purple energy lasers, were he fires them is unknown. *'''Serpent Transformation: Smokescreen can fuse his legs into a snake-like tail for faster degrees of mobility. **'Flight: '''Also in this form, Smokescreen can fly at high speed. Arsenal *'Fog Sword:' Smokescreen is equipped with a samurai sword for combat. **'Prealizing Red Lightning:' Smokescreen's sword also has a lighting-like effect, that when hit in contact with an enemy, with cause red electricity to flow on the enemy and will slow them down. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *He is portrayed by Brendan Lovell. Notes *The symbol on Smokescreen's reborn version chest originated from ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER, in which his Sentai counterpart was a member of a group of monsters called Attacking Group of the Four Seasons. Each monster was season themed and donned the kanji symbol that represented their respective season, in Smokescreen's case: Spring. *Smokescreen's line "Smell ya later!" is a call back to Gary's line, a character (and rival) from the popular video game franchise, Pokemon. *Smokescreen is the first monster to be done in by the Dino Charge Megazord's Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation. *Smokescreen is similar to Toxipod, a monster from ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'', as both monsters can use a stinky fog-type attack and can also hide in said fog. See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens Category:Dino Super Charge